Team OAKN, the story of the Ranger
by TheHurricanewarrior
Summary: A Boy armed with the skills of two legendary huntsman, A girl who wishes to prove to the world what she's made of, A outcast looking for redemption in the eyes of her home and the Heir to a powerful northern clan. Join them as they all train at the prestigious beacon academy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers, gig thanks for taking the time to read this. This story will be the basis for my O.C team and fill follow the main plot of the story as much as I can be bothered. Big shout-out to yothisbejess who edits this, as without her this story would still be an unedited jumble of mess.**

**Disclaimer: **Rwby belongs to the one and only Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. The are mine, formulated from my brain

The Bullhead's engines roared as it soared through the sky, carrying the first-year Beacon students toward their new school and home for the next four years. Oliver, a green-cloaked ranger, sat with his back against a wall observing the students around him that were the source of unimaginable noise. His eyes passed over two girls, there stood two girls one taller than the other. The taller girl had yellow hair that almost burned to look at, the shorter girl she was with having black hair with red-colored tips. 'They've gotta be close, the red-haired one won't let Blondie out of her sight,' he thought to himself, letting his eyes slide over them as he continued looking around. All of the unfamiliar faces around Oliver unnerved him, and he made no attempt to enter a conversation until a loud voice caught his attention.

"You've got my heart beating like a bird's wings." Oliver looked over to see the source of the bad pick-up line; a tall, brown-haired boy dressed in Armour with a complex bird motif outfitted upon it. He was flexing his muscles with a cocky grin, waggling his eyebrows at a girl to complete the 'perfect' pick-up line.

"Wow. You must say that to all the girls," the girl said, giggling in response to the boy's sub-par attempts at trying to flirt with her.

Oliver's attention was drawn towards the girl's voice, and looked at her to find out what she looked like. She had pink-coloured haired in two pigtail's and shining green eyes, the light catching them in a unique way.

"No way.." The ranger whispered "It can't be her".

The ranger sat quietly, observing the pair . He hated seeing guys bothering girls, and if it got to the point where she was uncomfortable, Oliver would step in.

"Just you, baby," he said, shooting her a grin, "You're clearly the most beautiful girl here on the shuttle."

The girl quietly giggled to herself, cheeks red. "Stop it, you're too kind, and embarrassing me!"

The boy slowly leaned in, closer to the pink haired girl, whispering something into her ear. Oliver only caught the word "blindfold" before the girl's face turned from a sweet innocent smile into a look of pure disgust. The girl reacted quickly, before Oliver had even thought of getting up, pulling out her weapon and pointing it at his face. The boy's eyes widened seeing the barrel of a gun so close to his head.

"That is disgusting and I'm underage!" the girl said, as a deep red colour slowly rose up on her face."I really hate guys like you. You seem nice, but after a few minutes, your true form show. You act like you're entitled to anything, you're crude, obnoxious and downright disrespectful. You repel me," she yelled, quickly bring her fist up and giving him a strong left hook.

She leaned in, right in his face and whispered, "Stay away from me, or else," and then walked away from the boy.

'Uh-huh, it's her all right' Oliver smiled to himself

The brown-haired boy didn't move, clearly shocked by what had just was left speechless as he was completely rejected, but Oliver was sure that he would be back to try again with her. The ranger decided to go over and make himself known. That way, if Bird-Boy came back, he could easily scare him off.

"Still breaking hearts I see" Oliver said, smiling as he approached the girl.

The girl turned about-face and faced the ranger, still with a visible red tinge on her cheeks.

"And just who the hell are you?" she snapped, brandishing her weapon at him.

"It's been three years and that's what I get? Good to know I have such a memorable face," Oliver replied sarcastically.

A slow look of realization appeared on the girl's face. "Wait, Olly, is that you?"

The green-clad ranger flipped back his hood, showing his face with a huge smile upon it.

"The one and only!" he replied, lifting her up in a big hug.

**If you guys like this, and would like to see more, I'll continue and keep it up as best I can.**

**Thanks again for reading!**

***edit* Hey guys, yothisbejess here. Just here to do some editing, and pretty soon a new chapter will be up. Dated 10/05/14.**


	2. Chapter 2

So... Super dramatic return On my part. I've decided I want to Finish this story this year In Honor of Monty I wanna at least give my Oc's a home in the Rwby universe now bare with me as i'm severely out of practice. So All reviews are encouraged please

Kind regards

-The Hurricane warrior

Chapter 2

"Olly it is you! "

The girl threw her arms around the Ranger in a big hug, who returned her embrace.

"it's been a while hasn't it Lily?".

For most of his life Oliver had traveled the world with his parents experiencing all he could of the world around him. The one the thing that remained constant was Lily, the two were friends from a very young age and were inseprable for a time. The two would write to each other constantly, Lilly would write stories about her life in Vale and Oliver would tell spin tales of his adventures in the four regions of Remnant.

"SO where you been hiding now?", Vacuo, Mistral, Atlas?

"All of the above actually, every few months we would move from place to place. I even spent some time in Menagerie with a village filled with Rabbit faunus"Oliver replied

"Oh my god!" Lily exclaimed excitedly" Oh I just love faunas there all so adorable and awesome" The gunslinger squealed at the thought of all the cute little rabbit fauna.

"Oh! your'e gonna love this" Oliver remembered, He pulled out his scroll unlocking it to show a picture of him and his parents surrounded by members of the Faunus were smiles all round Oliver and his Father showing there trademark wide was shocked with the sheer amount of adorable in the one picture.

"There all SOOO CUUTTTEEEE!" Lily squealed The Ranger ended up chuckling at the antic of his best friend.

"Mum did a few missions around there in her early years of being a huntress. The village loved her so much that they stayed in touch. We headed down there for some 'special training' that dad had planned.."

"Oh Noo..." The gunslingers face paled at the thought of what Oliver must have gone through.

"You still use the same old weapons?" Lily asked hoping to redirect the subject.

"Yup sure do" Oliver pulled out a sword enclosed in a green sheath laying it across his lap "It's a little different to when you last saw it though" Oliver drew his blade, a green Falchion the length of Olivers arm His emblem resting on the crest of the hilt. The passing sun catches the blade sparkiling an intense green glow"

Lillys eyes widened in surprise. "Wow".

"He-he Yeah, And for the bow."

Reaching behind his back the ranger pulled out a black case with one curved edge.

"Umm what is that" Lilly asked her head tilting to the side like a confused puppy.

"Shh just wait and see" Oliver stated. With a quick flip of the wrist suddenly there were two curved edges and with a final click a dark green string tightend itself between them.

"No way.." Lilly whispered " You got it working ! That's so AMAZING" The pink haired gunslinger wrapped her arms around her friend tightly.

"Knew you'd like it" Oliver said a small smile gracing his face.

Elsewhere on the ship among the myriad of students all awaiting to arrive at Beacon one stood significantly taller than the others that man was Tyr Nocturne a viking heralding from the far north. His ash grey hair stood as a dramatic contrast to those around him. He was very well defined wearing a dark grey shirt with his family crest on it a grey star with three claw marks cutting across it And his legs were covered foot to waist in heavy Armour. With him a large bag carrying the rest of his Armour.

Grumbling to himself he took a lone seat by himself away from the crowds.

_'I really dislike flying' _Tyr shut his eyes, trying to block out the world

"Hey!"

...

"HEY!"

...

"HEY,WAKE UP" A sharp pain in his leg had woken him.

Before him stood a boy about his, age copper brown hair, Armour donned with a bird motif stood arms crossed.

..What..

"Your'e in my spot" the shorter boy replied

"And your a pain in the ass Go away!" Tyr snapped anger starting to boil.

_'this idiotic brat has the stones to mess with me well i'll show him!'_

The ash grey beserker stood tall and faced down the shorter man.

"Do you really want to try and make me move?" He challenged. The smaller man didn't back down knowing if he did he would be called a coward and he would never accept that.

"You ain't so tough" He goes to push him but he doesn't budge an inch. The Bird boy looks up in fear striking his eyes.

Tyr just sighed at his ignorance. He raised his fist poised ready to attack him The shorter boy flinched

"Okay Okay you win i'll leave you alone" He then left with his tail between his legs.

.._'Seems like the students at this school are already disappointing'.. _Tyr thought sadly

Tyr headed back to his chair and with a sigh shut out the world once again.

Nearby was another student who was thinking exactly the same thing. A girl dressed in all black save for a white belt around her waist. She was Staring wistfully out the window under the guise of her dark hood, She had bear witness to the entire confrontation between Tyr and the boy. A ghost of a smile graced her lips her uncle had pleaded her to try and make friends at Beacon perhaps she would try with him.

Cutting back to Oliver and Lilly the two had been catching up on what they have been up to since Oliver left signal. Oliver laughed as Lilly told the story of how she almost blew up half the school when she mixed too much fire dust. Lilly listened amazed as Oliver told the story of how his mother had slain a legendary Grim the Ursa Ultima.

"Wow You've been through so much since you left signal.." Lilly

"Yup! and I intend to enjoy my time here at Beacon and make History!"Oliver decleared with a triumphant fist in the air.

Lilly giggled at her cloaked friend. She then sighed sadly.

"Hey Olly..." She started

"Hmm? whats up Lilly" Oliver noticed the change in Lillys attitude

"So- Um you know how there are teams at Beacon..." The Ranger Nodded in reply" What if- we don't end up on the same team Olly?" Lilly turned to face Oliver Tears starting to from.

Oliver Wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a hug."Of course well be in the same team i'll make sure of it!" He promised

"Really?" Lilly said wiping away the tears in her eyes.

"Duh There is no chance i'm taking on Beacon without you okay?"

"Okay Thanks Olly I appreciate it Oh! I've got something to show you" Lilly Stood up and faced Oliver " Close your eyes"

He complied but putting his hands over his eyes.

"I finished them " Lily reached behind her back pulling a pair of Pink desert Eagles with a cross hair logo with three hearts sitting beneath on the side . Oliver opened his eyes they lit up at the sight

"No way!" He said excitedly

"Yup I call them Cheery blossoms!" Lily said proudly spinning the pink desert eagle in her hand

"Adorable" Oliver replied with a smirk

"Shut-up!" a faint flush appeared on Lily's face."That's not all they do too"

"Wait what?"

Suddenly Lily held her twin desert eagles, one in front of the other flicking a latch on the guns the merged together forming a larger rifle missing only a scope.

"Color me impressed" Oliver marveled at the ingenuity behind its design but he wasn't the only one.

An excited squeal elicited itself from behind the pair causing the gunslinger and the ranger to turn around.

" Omigoshomigoshomigosh Your weapon how did it do that?, did you make that yourself?" She said jumping up and down excitedly

"Yup!, sure did there my pride and joy." Lily stated proudly

"My name is Ruby Rose, I'm a bit of a weapons dork..." The girl in red said quietly

"Well that's good cause so am I!, Lilly Amaranth at your service" Lily said offering her hand .

Ruby accepted the gesture gratefully.

"Ruby? where'd you run off to?" A female voice called out emerging from the crown was the blonde beauty Oliver saw earlier.

"There you are!" the blonde girl said

"Oh hey sis-

"Hey Rubes aren't you gonna introduce to your friends" Blondie glanced over at Oliver and Lily.

"Oh right Lily and uhhh.." Ruby gestured to Oliver realizing she hadn't asked for his name

"Oliver" The ranger readily replied.

"Right! Lily, Oliver this is my sister Yang" Ruby introduced her sister who smiled warmly at the pair.

"Hiya!, I'm Yang Ruby's older sister! it's nice to meet to you two" She said

"Likewise" The pair replied and smiled.

Just then the sound of a newscast depicting the latest events drew the four would be huntsman in training's attention. Lisa Lavender spoke of a recent Faunas which had taken a turn for the worst when several members of the White Fang were involved.

The news cut out and was replace with a hologram of a older woman with platinum blonde hair a long purple cape with a pair of glasses softly sitting atop her nose.

"Who's that?" Yang asked

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." the hologram stated

"Oh."

Miss Good witch continued"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

Ruby rushes over to the window, gazing out she sees her old school, Signal Academy below them

"I guess home isn't too far away after all"

"Beacons our home now, Little sister"

Lily and Oliver watch the two sisters and couldn't help feel the same thing with Lily they had both worked hard to get where they were and they weren't about to back down now.

"She's right you know, let's make the best of this Lily" Oliver said ruffling his friends hair.

Turning to face her friend she smiled her classic winning smile and said.

" OHHHHHH! I can't wait Olly let's GO!" Lily sprinted off the airship leaving Ruby Oliver and Yang a little confused

"Is she always like this?" Yang laughed

Oliver sighed as he said "Only when she's excited. I'll see you girls in there someones gotta keep an eye on her." Oliver ran off after her

'This is gonna be an interesting year' he thought smiling


End file.
